


O balanço da meia-noite

by havecourage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Drabble, Drama, EXO - Freeform, Fantasia, Fantasy, Inspired by Princess Mononoke, M/M, Studio Ghibli, Studio Ghibli References, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havecourage/pseuds/havecourage
Summary: Byun Baekhyun era um espírito e guardião de um pequeno recanto sagrado. Era conhecido por viver se embalando em um velho balanço próximo ao lugar que fora designado a proteger. Contudo, depois de séculos doando sua alma para aquele esconderijo encantado, sua vida começou a esmaecer não restando muito tempo para que enfim finalizasse sua função naquela floresta. E com o seu fim se aproximando, ansiava por mais um último encontro com outro guardião que tanto amava.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	O balanço da meia-noite

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!!  
> Confesso que pensei que fosse demorar mais um pouquinho para aparecer aqui, mas esses dias vi uma arte que acabou me inspirando muito para escrever essa drabble. (link da imagem: https://twitter.com/turnermonks/status/1279905952356073478?s=20), além disso, para quem gosta dos filmes do studio ghibli, tem uma vaga lembrança do filme princesa mononoke~aa  
> É a segunda drabble que eu escrevo e percebi que gosto muito de histórias assim, encaro elas como um desafio, e espero de verdade que eu tenha conseguido transpassar o amor dos dois para vocês! c:  
> Enfim, deixo aqui meu agradecimento para a @skkaikkru que betou a fanfic, muito obrigada mana.
> 
> É isso, boa leitura!

** O RECANTO DO LAGO CRISTALINO **

O luar era a única iluminação daquela silenciosa noite. O vento era o principal protagonista em movimentar o cenário calmo e melancólico. Com o coração vagaroso e quase inexistente, Baekhyun sentia o seu órgão pulsar de forma quase deliberadamente, como se finalmente o coração tivesse escutado a razão, cedendo às vontades que seu corpo ansiava.

Todavia, naquele balançar de cordas enroladas ao tronco de uma árvore solitária, Byun sentiu uma presença inusitada, uma alma quase tão dócil que achava ser irreal de tão majestosa que era. Entre sombras, com o corpo débil e olhares atentos, avistou aquele que inundava seu íntimo com a presença forte e dominadora. Levantou minimamente seu rosto para enxergar melhor aquele que mexia com seu âmbito de forma graciosa. 

Alto e encantador, percebeu que se tratava da criatura que habitava a floresta, um dos guardiões principais da natureza. Em um pequeno descuido de mãos ao segurar-se nas cordas, tentou diminuir o movimento de seu corpo daquele balanço para encarar o espírito de forma mais iminente. O caminhar até o corpo alheio, fora custoso. A corpulência do pequeno espírito do lago cristalino estava deveras fraco. Baekhyun se sentia quase nas nuvens, sentia seu corpo esguio tão leve como se fosse uma mera pena abandonada vagando em solidão por caminhos desconhecidos, entretanto, devido a sua precária condição, deslocar-se até um dos grandes espíritos da floresta fora muito demorado.

“Meu querido Byun.” Ouvir o tom de voz rouca e melodiosa era como um deleite para os ouvidos do espírito do pequeno lago. “Você está fraco.” Constatou, ao passar o dedo indicador pela mandíbula do menor. Suas orbes acompanhavam todas as cicatrizes e expressões, que com o passar dos anos foram pinceladas de forma definitiva no rosto embranquecido.

Naquele instante, o Byun não se importou em assentir suas minuciosas análises. Eram raros aqueles encontros e queria ao máximo aproveitar-se dos toques daquele que amava.

“Necessitas descansar, você já fez muito por nossa natureza. Precisa hibernar eternamente, Baekhyun.” O guardião continuava a acarinhar os cabelos brancos e macios de seu pequeno guerreiro. Relutante, Baekhyun fechou suas pálpebras e enroscou ainda mais seu corpo ao corpo alheio, sentindo-os se unirem e se balançarem de forma indolente. 

“Não preciso. O que eu almejo é você, somente você Chanyeol.” Sua voz soou baixa e falhada, notando que realmente sua vida já tinha um inevitável desfecho.

“Não seja bobo, olhe para si.” O maior desvencilhou-se com cautela, mas ainda continuava segurando o peso do guerreiro em seus braços. 

“Você vai me encontrar?” Ignorando o seu estado frágil, ergueu seu olhar para cima querendo ver a confirmação transpassar pelas pupilas do maior. 

“Vou meu querido. Muito em breve.” Aquela resposta fora o que necessitava para que fechasse os olhos e se entregasse por completo. O mínimo sorriso que deixou deslizar sutilmente ornamentava seu rosto pálido e bonito. O guardião, que o olhava com ternura, limitou-se a apenas um selar de lábios ao ouvir o último suspiro do guerreiro. 

E naquele balanço da meia-noite, Chanyeol buscou pela última vez o pequeno espírito do fabuloso lago cristalino, o guardião do recanto sagrado e do seu coração. Nunca se esqueceria daquele que inundou seu âmago, preenchendo-o com um amor puro que nem em outras vidas pensava e cogitava ter. 

O começo e o fim daquele vínculo afável foram recheados de pequenas nuances que com o desdobrar do tempo se tornou algo estável e inabalável, transformando aquele romance em uma perfeita sincronia entre seus corpos. Naquela vida espiritual, utilizaram o tempo escasso da melhor forma que encontraram. Tinham plena consciência de que não usufruíram um do outro como desejavam, porém aqueles esporádicos momentos possibilitaram que se revelassem e se amassem com toda a profundidade que residiam em suas essências. Chanyeol, após libertar o espírito de seu amante, acreditava verdadeiramente que em um futuro não muito distante se encontrariam novamente, para que enfim pudessem se unir literalmente em um _só_.

**Author's Note:**

> O que acharam? Comentem por favor, gostaria muito de saber a opnião de vocês!!  
> Obrigada de coração a quem leu e espero ver vocês nas próximas fanfics aaa  
> Para quem quiser me seguir no twitter: https://twitter.com/baaekhy  
> Bjus.


End file.
